Young Forever
by crazyperson17
Summary: Isabella Swan was one of the first vampires in existence. She changed Klaus who changed Katherine and you know the rest. How will this affect the vampire world? REWRITTEN
1. Summary and Prologue

**Young Forever**

By Summer (crazyperson17)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, but I know that fezzes are cool**

**Summary: **Isabella Swan was one of the first vampires in existence. She changed Klaus who changed Katherine and you know the rest. How will this affect the vampire world?

**Prologue**

Life is so boring. All there is to do is sit around and watch these weak creatures. Maybe I could cause some chaos while I'm here in the mountains. After all, I had to avoid direct sun light, but I craved the blood that ran in these creature's veins.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like it and think it's better than the original, after all I did rewrite it...anyway toodles for now.<strong>

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries BUT I do like pudding**

**Pictures are on facebook, link on profile**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I brought a human back with me from the hunt. The man was knocked out and barely breathing. After I fed off him I gave him some of my blood. His hair was very blond; I couldn't wait for him to open his eyes so I could see the windows to his soul.

As I played with this strange blue rock that I found earlier, I stared into the fire with the steady beating heart in the background. The beat calmed my nerves as thoughts ran through my head and I remembered the large animals that walked this planet back in the beginning. Those things that walked on two feet like me, instead of drinking blood they hunted animals and lived in caves. My prey had finally evolved to the point where they started to create their own shelter and through out the years they continued to grow and prosper.

From living in caves to houses. From hunting and gathering to farming. Oh the things that are my prey just happen to be so smart sometimes, but they didn't know about me and that would kill them.

Suddenly the beating behind me slowed down and I froze for a second before shooting to my feet. The man opened his eyes and looked at me with terror in his eyes; he knew he would die tonight. My teeth sharpened into fangs and I bit my wrist. Soon my dark immortal blood appeared and I forced the beautiful man before me to drink it. The rising of the chest slowed down, along with his heart. Silence surrounded me, except for the cackling of the fire.

The man had my blood in his system, so I knew he would come back. Well actually I hope he will come back because this is my first time doing this, I am the first of my kind and was brought into this world through witchcraft. With my fingers crossed, I sat down next to the silent body that once housed a beating heart and waited. If and when he came back he would be just like me….and I wouldn't be alone anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it is very short I know. Most of the chapters to come may be short like this because I'm working fast which kinda makes them short. I hope to start working on The Twilight Hunger, writer's block is a pain but I am slowly getting over it.<strong>

**Hakuna Matata!**

**~Summer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Thank you to all those that subscribed/favorited this story. Hop to get more reviews. Young Forever (The original) is officailly deleted but the pictures are still on Facebook.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Young Forever (Rewritten)<strong>_

**Chapter 2 **

I stayed up all night waiting, just watching for any change. So far nothing was different and I was starting to get hungry. If it came to it I might just have to drain this body dry.

I heard a slow, calm beat from across the cave from where I sat. Looking up from the blue stone that was bigger than my fist, I saw that the man from earlier was watching me. His clear blue eyes met my beautiful brown ones and I swear there was a spark.

Before I knew what was happening, the blue eyed man was up on his feet with his fangs extended. "Who are you?" He hissed at me. I mean he really hissed, just like those big furry creatures that I have come across that are called cats. "What did you do to me?" I didn't answer, so he lunged at me. Foolish child.

Moving to the left and sticking out a foot, I was able to trip him and pin him to the ground. "That isn't any way to treat the person who saved your life." I growled/hissed at him as my fangs extended, the only difference between mine and his, were that mine were longer. I played with the rock in my hands before asking for his name.

He didn't answer but was somehow able to get out from underneath me. Going along with this childish game, I dodged him every time and started getting closer the edge of the cave. It was a very sunny day today and if I were to leave the cave I would start to burn, after all I did learn the hard way. Suddenly I was pushed out into the light, but to my amazement nothing happened to me.

When the man tried to come after me, with anger radiating off of him, he started to burn and was forced to stay in the darkness. Quickly I looked at him and the at myself. I still had that strange blue stone in my hands. Smiling I looked up into the sky and sent a silent thank you to whoever was watching out for me.

"Klaus," a deep voice said and my head snapped towards the cave where the man stood.

"Excuse me?" I'm sure my face was scrunched up in confusion.

"My name is Klaus," the blond haired, blue eyed man said and he shrugged.

"Hmmm, I don't really have a name." I quietly admitted as I sat down to talk to Klaus.

"Well you're beautiful, so let's go with that." I looked up from where I was tracing patterns on the ground to see beautiful blue eyes looking at me. I saw a white hand reach out and soft fingers made contact with my cheek, my immediate reaction was to lean into them and smile.

**~*~ Young Forever ~*~**

I have been traveling with Klaus for awhile now, it's been so long sense I met him and we were in love. He was like my own personal sun because he had a way of making things seem so much easier when he was around.

When I first met my lover, he had given me the name Beautiful, but eventually we changed it….again. In our travels we had picked up new languages and the name Isabella stuck, but I went by Bella. It was Italian for beautiful. The name was amazing, I loved it when I first heard it and couldn't let it go.

Right now I went by Lady Isabella Swan, wife to Lord Klaus Swan and head of the Swan Estate, which was in the middle of Italy. Klaus and I decided it would be easier to have the last name of an animal when we were around mere mortals. I likes swans, they were beautiful and that was how we got the last name.

We had arrived home from a trip when my lover received a letter from someone desperate for his help. It stated that there was an innocent girl that would die if Klaus refused to help, because the person who sent this knew what we were and would do anything to save a child that went by the name of Katherine. "Pathetic," I said once I finished reading the whole letter over my lover's shoulder, "everyone must die eventually." I walked around the chair which Klaus sat in and sat upon his lap.

"Isabella," Blue eyes met with brown ones as I heard hesitance in his voice.

"You're kidding right?" I asked and heard my voice start to rise, a clear sign that I was starting to panic. "Klaus, you can't seriously be thinking about changing that girl!"

"Why shouldn't I be? That girl will die!" His response was quick, I jumped up and out of his arms.

"She'll be dead either way!" I fought back, I didn't want to lose him. With the possibility of him leaving this place without me, came the possibility of losing him. "Why do you even care?"

He stopped. From what I could see, it seemed as though he had retreated into himself. Ten minutes passed before he answered me. "I know her."

"How?"

"Remember when we got into that fight a few years back and I left the country. Well I went to Germany and I kinda of met Katherine."

I sighed and plopped down onto the sofa that was closet to me. My heart beat picked up as I realized that he cheated on me and I was foolish to believe he would ultimately remain faithful over time. Realizing that he wasn't my mate and more or less a friend, I said one word before I covered my face, "Go." I felt some whiz past me and the huge window opened indicating that my now ex-lover was gone.

**~*~ Young Forever ~*~**

A week had passed sense I found out about Klaus and he left. I just happened to be bored because there was nothing to do there was nothing to do, the maids were taking care of everything so I decided to go into town. I chose to walk instead of riding a horse or riding in a carriage.

As I made my way through the green forest that was behind our house I started to run at amazing speeds. I felt like laughing so I laughed my heart out as I ran, no one would see me but I bet they could hear me. Running was fun and it was an awesome way to travel. Before I knew it I neared town I slowed down and straightened my huge dress and fixed my long hair into a braid before walking into town.

On my way to the market I felt like I was being followed, so I took a chance and glanced behind me. There were three men with some gold 'V' necklace with red rubies following me. They all had the same green eyes, but they were different sizes and their hair were different colors.

Deciding to do something that was different that what I normally did, which was act like everything is normal and try to be human, I stop walking and turn around. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, you wouldn't happen to be Lady Isabella Swan?" The one who seemed to be the leader with dark hair asked.

Fascinating this mere mortal was able to track me down, but then again I knew a lot of people. "Yes I am, what can I help you with?" I asked once again.

"We know what you are." The one with blond hair spoke and stepped forward.

"What would I happen to be, other than on my way to the market?" I asked, testing their limits and knowledge.

"Vampire." The third one whispered. I hissed and started walking off and into an alley, they just happened to follow me. Looking into their eyes, into their souls, I tried to compel them (creatures like me were able to force people to do our biding through mind control) but it didn't work.

"It's called Vervain." The first one said.

"What does it do?" I asked.

"See for yourself." He handed me a bottle of clear liquid. I took the top off and sniffed it, nothing. My curiosity spiked so I put some on my wrist and it instantly started to burn. Dropping the container and jumping away from it, the man spoke again "By now the whole town has ingested it."

"How? Why?" I asked.

"The water supply and it was to protect us mortals from you monsters." He easily said.

I glared at him before I said, "I'm sorry; I didn't get your names again."

"Why?" The blond one asked.

"Because I would want to know the names of the weak humans that kill me." I snapped.

"I'm Caius, and these are my brothers Aro and Marcus. We're the Volturi Brothers." The blond said. So the leader of the group was named Aro and the quiet one was named Marcus. I can't believe he gave up their names so easily, they wouldn't survive if they continued with this job. Rule one of being a vampire hunter, never let them know your name. If they know your name then you and anyone your close to is in danger of getting killed. While I was busy rambling on and on about who I was, I didn't see the stake coming at me. I just barely dodged it so it ended up going into my stomach. Searing pain shot throughout my body, especially around where the wood entered my body, and I fell to the ground.

"Feed her vervain before she recovers." Was the last thing I heard before everything went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't mean to sound like a meanie<strong>

**but I'm a lil silly**

**so review**

**or go in a pew**

**or you could love**

**a white dove**

**after all roses are red**

**and violets are blue**

**sugar is sweet **

**and hopefully,**

**so are you**

**~CrazyPerson17**


	4. Chapter 3

**Young Forever (Rewritten)**

By Summer

**Thank you to all those who reviewied, love ya!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, but I know that fezzes are cool**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

I felt tingling in my arms that indicated that I had been laying on them to long. I tired to move but pain shot throughout my body. Fortunately the second I made a sound, I felt something warm pressed to my lips.

The warm thing was delicious and I sensed that it was full of life energy, automatically I started to drink more and my eyes flew open. Instantly blinded, I pulled back from the warm liquid that was being fed to me. Once my eyes adjusted I looked around and saw the one named Aro standing next to the bed I was laying on with a golden cup.

In that golden cup I could sense the blood I was craving. Luckily the blood was free of vervain.

"Where am I?" I asked and tried to sit up, but I was held down by ropes what were obviously soaked in vervain. Letting out a whimper of pain my eyes darted back to my captor.

"We wish to become vampires, like you and we wish to love forever." He easily spoke, his blue-green eyes lit up when he saw me in pain/

"Why would I do that? You poison me and then expect me to help you? You're insane."

"Maybe I am, but I wish to love forever." Considering my other options, I realized there was no other way of getting out of this.

"Fine, get that vervain out of your system and let me go." He nodded and did as I said.

**~*~ Young Forever ~*~**

Pacing back and forth around the room, I waited for the mortals to show up. Klaus still hasn't tried to come after me like I thought he would. After all he once told me that instead of dying for me, he would do something better than that, he would live for me. Looking at the scenery through the window, I ran my hands underneath my eyes to rid any tears that may have escaped from my eyes.

Could I really do this? Take someone's life, not that I haven't before, but to create them into a monster like me. The only person I really ever changed was Klaus and that as to save his life. What if the transformation doesn't work or maybe something goes wrong, what would happen to them?

"Isabella."

I looked behind me to see the men that wanted to be like me. Following them through their huge house, we went into a room with no windows and three beds that I could only assume were comfy because they would be laying there for awhile.

My game plan was to change Aro first. I dragged my feet as I walked and sat down next to where the man with black hair laid. Looking into him eyes, searching for some unnamable emotion, I attacked his throat. When it came time to it, I pulled away and took a knife, making a cut on my throat. Last time I used my wrist, but this time I would try something different. I let Aro drink from the cut before it started to heal.

Starting to feel light headed, I pulled him away from my body and whispered, "Sorry," before I snapped his neck. His lifeless body fell to the bed and the once white sheets were now soaked in red,

Then I repeated the process with Marcus. I whispered an apology before I snapped his neck and once he was on the bed, basically dead, I moved onto Caius.

Caius lifelessly fell back onto the bed, his white hair sprawled all around. Suddenly they started to scream, they were telling me to put out some nonexistent fire. Not knowing what was going on, I waited patiently by their sides for 3 days until they quieted down. In that time their hearts started to speed up and suddenly it stopped. Suddenly eyes that were once green we red and they opened to look at me.

Before I knew it the bothers were standing next to each other and growling at me. "Stop!" I commanded. And they did, but that was because they looked into my eyes and I was able to compel them sense they were vervain free.

They followed me to the Swan Manor, after killing a few humans each, and we just happened to run into my ex, Klaus.

"What are you doing here?" I stepped in front of my children as the words left my lips.

"Well I couldn't leave you here," The blond man who I once shared a bed with said, "to deal with the rumors." I froze. Looking back at the men who were standing in the shadows, I hoped they would stay out of this and turned back around.

"For a second I believed you came back for me, but no! You came back to save your reputation!" I scream before breezing up to grab his throat. I ran one of my very sharp nails across the skin that showed, drawing blood and closed my eyes. I concentrated and took away any extra abilities that Klaus got due to the fact that I was the one who changed him. Once I was done I tossed him aside. "Don't bother coming back love….if you do I'll kill you."

Turning around on my heel, I made sure that my hair whipped around me as I walked and the Volturi brothers fallowed me into the mansion.

~*~ **Young Forever ~*~**

Over time Aro, Caius, Marcus and I have had to move around a lot to avoid people finding out what we were. Right now we were somewhere in Italy, again, and I sat on a balcony looking out on to a small village while I remembered the past.

The first time that the brothers walked into the sunlight they started to sparkle like millions upon millions of diamonds. Then the first time they killed we found out that they were venomous and their venom changed mortals into vampires like them unless they were to kill the mortal permanently by draining them dry. That's how I got more children.

There was Amelia who was a beautiful tall red head that was almost as stubborn as I was, but I rarely saw her anymore due to the fact that she likes to travel alone. Then my other daughter was a beautiful brunette named Sharon but she changed her name to Shadow by the third year she was with us. Unfortunately both my beautiful vampire daughters were changed unwillingly which meant they were Cold Ones (which is what I named that type of vampire due to their ice cold, rock hard skin). So that meant that I had to distance myself from that to some degree because they were unable to control their thirst and might attack me, which would end up with them dead.

Off in the distance a scream pierced the peaceful afternoon's atmosphere. In less than a second I was on my feet, my dress flowing all around, and then I'm on the ground after jumping down. As I ran towards the sound I sensed my family, that was actually here, fallowing me.

Slowing down I saw a flash of white and then black. Soon there was red amongst the green foliage that was the environment.

A strange feeling washed over me and I fell back behind the sparkly vampires. Usually I would be up front, but something held me back. I felt an invisible arm wrap around me. The arm wasn't scary, it was actually comforting. When I was finally let go, I found my children ridding a village of all vampires.

Somehow the villagers trusted us and allowed us to remain there. Over time they built us a castle and in return, we would protect them and future generations from vampires.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think?<strong>

**This is as far as I've gotten because I've been busy with school and I won't be able to get on a computer for the next few days. Road Trip! **

**Even if I am able to update when I get back, i won't until I get at least 5 reviews for this story? What do ya think? I know there are dozens of people reading this story due to all the subscribers and such. Now is your chance to review! :P**

**Anyway...review...please**

**~crazyperson17**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sometimes I believe that not that many people read this due to the small amount of reviews. Anyway...School, as in class and work, is out! :) but, I still have to study for one more magor test. Wish me luck! **

**Disclaimer - The usual junk about not owning Twilight or Vampire Diaries or the Characters besides Shadow and Amelia and I came up with the plot :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Holding a glass full of blood, I made my way to the thrown room, which was mostly made of marble. In the center of the room there was a thrown for each of the Volturi brothers, but there was one hidden in the flooring and once I stepped onto where my personal thrown would be, the ground starts to shake and it starts to form. By the time it was fully out of the marble floor, I was already on it. Of course there was no blood shed from my full glass and I took my time drinking it.

I was the one with the control in this Vampire Kingdom, but not everyone knew what I looked like of course. Stories that were once known by everyone were now just rumors or myths, but you'd be surprised about most myths.

"My Queen." Came a deep voice and I saw a young man kneeling before me. "I have a message from my Master Aro."

"Go on," I took a sip and opened up my ears to listen.

"Master Aro said that their guards have found a new coven, a vegetarian coven really, but their full of potential. There is a mind reader and a witch who doesn't really know what she is or was before she became one of us." Out of the corner of my eye I say the man nervously gulp before going on, "and Master Aro requests that you're the one to take care of it."

Glass broke and I looked down at my now red hand. "What?" Then I was on my feet and breezing through the castle.

I kicked down the door which was Aro's and came face to face with wood that was pointed straight at me. The traitor was pointing a stake at me! Plus it had vervain laced with it.

"Now Isabella, we wouldn't want this to get ugly." He said calmly, his red eyes sparkled knowing he held the power to control me for now until I found a way around this. I bared my fangs and hissed. "We need you to find the Cullens and convince them to join us."

"Why?" I whispered as I looked around the room. To the right there was a gap between a guard and Aro, but I could sense this room was filled with vervain….good thing I have shoes.

"We want to recruit them and their special abilities."

I zipped through the gap and went around him. Before he had any idea what was happening, I had him by the neck. "I will find these so call Cullens and do what you say….just this one time. If this every happens again, I know the perfect way to end you." Pulling my hand away, I twirl around and stalk out of the room.

**~*~ Young Forever ~*~**

Grabbing my cloak and bags, I pass out of the door and out onto the main floor of the castle. Bundles of people are all around by the front door, they all want to get in and see the wonders of this place. Usually Heidi gives humans tours of the place, but usually the people end up dead (eaten).

Heidi's unusual blue eyes watched curiously as I stormed out, ignoring her the whole way.

The sun was bright and hot as it beat down on my black cloak, there were people everywhere around me in red. They were getting ready for the Saint Marcus Day, but they would turn to look at me as I passed.

Turning around at the gates, I admired the castle that was built for me and my children. I hope my children that I loved so will come to rue the day they betrayed me.

With these thoughts in mind, the once sunny day turned ugly. The wind started to pick up and in rolled the dark clouds. I heard before I saw the many people scrambling around to save things from the rain. Not to mention, I heard the many groans of tourists that thought it'd be a good day.

This would be the last time that I would be here for a long time. When I came back, it would be to soon.

**~*~ Young Forever ~*~**

Flying around New York City was easy, I mean there weren't any trees anywhere but there were a lot of tall buildings. Not to mention there were a lot of cars and bright lights everywhere, so flying was the best way of transportation in my opinion. Plus I love being a swan, they were just so beautiful. Shadow was traveling in the U.S. when I ran into here in Dallas, Texas….at night of course. So right now she was having some human named Jenks dig up as much info on the Cullens as he possibly could. As of right now, I knew that they were living in forks, that there were seven of them and they had a lot of money. I decided that I would take my time to get there, like I have been for the past 20 years.

I landed in an alley, my legs grew, my feet went from webbed to having toes, my wings became my arms, I was able to move my fingers, and my face changed. The beak shrunk slowly and I felt my face features become present.

"Blah!" I exclaimed shuddering and shaking my head because it was just weird every time that happened.

Straightening my leather jacket, I started on my way towards the street.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. If you did, click that button that says review. :)<strong>

**~Summer**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey lovely readers, what's up? Other than the sky of course. Thank you for all the reviews, I love 'em.**

**Schools over so I hope to be writing more, but I only have an hour of screen time each day until it's dark out. Plus sports start again pretty soon. Sooo yeah, excuses I know. Sorry, but bare with me if ya love me.**

**Anyway this is chapter is dedicated to kingnick, who is a good friend of mine. He has some great ideas, and after reading his reviews I was inspired to write this chapter. So I guess you owe it this chapter to him to some degree, but I wrote it. Dude, review if you're reading this! :P**

**To ShoshanaTheRose, you're onto something my dear :)**

**Then to vampiregurly08, no need to worry I won't stop anytime soon.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Forks, Washington. Such a green and cloudy place, the perfect place for a vampire headquarters. Especially for the Cold Ones due to the lack of sun.

There weren't that many stores or open windows on Main Street. From when I could see, there were maybe two or three pairs of street lights and stop signs. The houses that were here seemed close together and were all similar colors.

With my hands clasped behind my back, I walked slowly among the humans that were outside. I guess to any onlookers, it would soon that I, Isabella Swan, was admiring the scenery.

From where I stood, I spotted a liquor store with a very healthy looking employee. Licking my lips, I walked over to the glass window and just looked at the healthy young man. I might of stood there for a good five minutes before he noticed me. His blue eyes widened and he came out of the store to me when there was no one else in the store. The man was tall, well taller than me, and he had blond hair that was similar to Klaus.

"Hi, I'm Mike Newton." The man introduced himself and stuck his hand out to me.

"Jane Doe." I smiled up at him and shook his hand. I would go as Jane Doe for awhile, well at least until I find what I'm looking for.

"Jane, I've never seen you around here before."

"Well I'm not new." Actually I'm ancient. I grabbed his hand and led him into the store. Mike's face lit up and I knew what he was thinking. Once we were in, I closed the blinds so no one could look in the big glass window and see us. Then I turned off the open sign off and I locked the door.

"So you're that type, huh?" He asked as I came back to him.

"What type are you thinking of?" I asked and I stepped closer to him, so very close to his heartbeat.

"The type that likes-" H never finished what he was going to say because I silenced him with my lips. Automatically he pushed me back against the counter that the cash register was. When the human had to breathe, he moved his lips to my throat and tried to mark me, but I stopped him. The blond whined but his hand roamed and he was satisfied with just kissing me. Pulling off his shirt seemed to turn on the green light and he seemed more possessive, but I refused to let him take the lead.

Mike's sweaty hands pulled at my leather jacket and I let him pull it off. Before I let him get any farther I had to ask something. "Do you have some place we could continue this? Say an apartment?"

Victory flashed in his eyes and he nodded. " Upstairs."

"Perfect, let's go." The blond human picked me up and I had enough time to snatch two bottles of red wine before he dashed upstairs.

**~*~ Young Forever ~*~**

The next day, I laid in a bed with cheap sheets in my birthday suit as I listened to the water run. Mike and I had been going at it like bunnies, but that was nothing new. The blond human named Mike was just one of the few men I have used over the years. I would sleep with them and in return they gave me their blood. In this case I got free wine too.

I wondered when it would be time for me to kill him. Mike isn't that harmful and hopefully won't be. He seems harmless and I hope he doesn't learn about that vervain. Then I would really have to kill him.

"Jane, I have to work in an hour." Mike's deep voice came from the other room that was filled with steam. "I was thinking, do you want to go clubbing tonight with my friends? My treat." Hell yeah, free drinks!

"Sure." I said.

"Great, where shall I pick you up?" I saw his blond hair before I saw him. He had nothing on but a towel.

"I'll meet you here. What time do you get off work?" I sat up and the sheet feel off of me

"Around 8 tonight, it's a holiday after all."

"I'll guess I'll see you then." Was my response and I stood up, taking one of my lover's button up shirt. I slid on my leather pants and the white shirt. My jacket soon fallowed and I was walking out the door, but not before Mike gave me a goodbye kiss.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

I stood in the middle of the woods and by a lake. Taking in the fresh hair I shed my clothes and dived into the cool water. To a human, it would be freezing, to me it was refreshing.

There were small fish all around and there were some frogs. Some of them took a chance and came by me, but they would quickly dash away. I couldn't help but laugh.

I loved life, it was so beautiful and I didn't plan on dying anytime soon. Soon I would be in charge of the Cold Ones, even if it meant killing my own children. I was tired of doing one chore for them. They should be on their knees begging for mercy.

One day they would be on their knees.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**I love reviews, so I guess you know what to do ;)**

**Pictures on facebook and blog (Young Forever) for those who can't access facebook. Links are on profile.**

**Anyway sports start even though schools out, as I said earlier. Just makin sure that you read it.**

**~Summer**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Cheese or Vampire Diaries or Chocolate...unfortunately**

**Thank You for all the reviews :) Love them all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Shuffling around Mike's place, I looked for my red heels while I put on my dress. It was short, black and red. Perfect for going out to the club. Turning up the radio, I sang along with Kellie Pickler.

_Baby I've got plans tonight You don't know nothin about I've been sitting around way too long Trying to figure you out But you say that you'll call and you don't And I'm spinning my wheels So I'm going out tonight In my red high heels I'm gonna call up that old boyfriend You said still has it bad for meI'm gonna take him into town Flaunt him around for everyone to see Well you said so yourself You know the deal Nobody holds a candle to me In my red high heels_

I switched my blue moonstone for a red stone that a friend of mine charmed. Now onto the shoes that I had transported here by the local witch, Angela.

Angela was a sweet girl. Quiet and innocent, but confident and powerful. She isn't someone you would want to mess with. Well I might, one day if it came to it.

_Well you can watch me walk if you want to, want to Ill bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heels All those games you tried to play Well they ain`t gonna work on me now I put up a barbed wire fence around my heart Baby just to keep you out Well you thought Id wait around forever But baby get real I just kicked you to the curb In my red high heels_

Found them! They were under the bed. Remind me to thank Angela for putting them there.

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to Ill bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heels Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to Ill bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin me feels_

_Letting my long locks out of them the curlers I put in earlier, and yes I'm old school like that, my hair turned out to be a bunch of curls. Hopefully they would stay all you can watch me walk if you want to, want to Ill bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels In my red high heels_

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to Ill bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels In my red high heels_

Spraying my hair with Kangaroo Freeze hairspray. Once I was done with that I put on my heels.

_Oh you can watch me walk if you want to, want to Ill bet you want me back now don't you, don't you I'm about to show you just how missin me feels In my red high heelsIn my red high heelsIn my red high heels_

When I was done singing and dancing around arms wrapped around me. Squealing, someone spun me around in their arms. "You look so damn sexy," Mike's voice rumbled and I could smell traces of beer in his breath.

"Ready to go?" I asked when he let me go. I turned to look at him and saw that he already changed. Mike was wearing black pants and a black shirt.

"Hell yeah baby! Let's go!" The half drunk human said and slung his arm around me. Why I put up with this, the world may never know.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

The music could be heard all the way outside, so it must be very loud to humans because it would blow my eardrums if I wasn't a vampire. There was a line, but I ignored it and went up to the front. Looking into the bouncer's eyes, I was able to get in easily and Mike seemed to radiate jealousy after that.

I saw many hot men looking at me, maybe even drooling. I considered dumping Mike, aka kill him, for one of these guys. But as I suspected Mike was the only decent human in Forks that I knew of as of right now. Hopefully, for his sake it would stay like that.

Heading straight to the bar, I ordered and left my date to pay. "So, show me your friends." I said while sipping the alcoholic drink in my hands. The drink was blah, to spice it up I ran my long nails across Mike's hand, he started to bleed and the blood went into it.

"C'mon I see them," my blond human said and grabbed my hand, acting as if I didn't just cut his hand.

My human blood bank dragged me through a crowd of many different living humans. Everyone had their own style, but none of them looked as good as I did. But then again I am immortal. Stopping those thoughts, I looked behind me and I swore I saw a flash of bronze and gold. I let go of the warm hand that was guiding me and continued to look around.

Still looking behind me, I ran into someone. I heard glass break and whoever I ran into turned around. Examining the blond woman, I immediately stiffened. She had gold eyes, pale and rock hard skin. Standing in front of me, in a beautiful dress and surrounded by humans, was a Cold One.

A golden eyed Cold One stood in front of me. That meant she was a veggie vamp, which meant she fed off of animals instead of humans. The only veggie vamps in the area were the Cullens. So the blond must be one of them.

Well let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Haha I love it! <strong>

**Song: Red High Heels - Kellie Pickler. ****Yes, I know it doesn't fit Bella's character for this story, but I like that song. Not to mention I just got done proving to someone that I am a somebody while in red high heels.**

**Sneak peeks up for grabs**

**~crazyperson17**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely people :)**

**A big thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter, hope you all liked the sneak peek I sent out. Same thing this week, review = sneak peek**

**Happy 4th of July! God bless America! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, but I know that I like Pop Rocks**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

"Oh! Sorry," I said pretending to be human. I didn't really want them catching on to soon.

"You idiot! You made me spill my drink!" The female's golden eyes were starting to turn black with anger. It was a common trait with those rock hard vamps and their color changing eyes.

"What was it, cheap whiskey? I bet you can handle a whole lot more. Not to mention blood." I whispered the last part to her. She impenitently froze in shock and I took that as a sign to leave. Winking at her, I twirled around in my heels and confidently walked over to a group of people.

"There you are!" The human blood bank wrapped his arms around me and introduced me to his friends.

Looking at the people, there was a few familiar faces. Angela, the local witch, was here in all her glory. Dressed in a short pink dress with black feathers embroidered on it, black heels and her necklace that I've never seen her without, I could practically feel the power radiating off her. She looked awesome, her hair was curled and fell all around, her hazel eyes seemed to be focused and the dark haired man next to her, and she was always smiling.

There was another power source in the room, which just happed to be across from me. In a blue dress, feathers earrings, a blue heart necklace and awesome black heels, was a fairy. I was in the presence of a fairy! I loved it, considering the fact that I gained power by just standing near her. Plus I haven't been around any fairies sense the 13th century when they all fled this realm and created their own. The fairy's name just happed to be Jessica. She had long dark locks that flowed down her back and from the looks of it, she didn't know what she really was, but was naturally this powerful (I would love to see her when she masters her powers) and shooting daggers at me, indicating that she liked Mike.

Next to Jessica, there was a man who seamed to be errantly greasy. He had greasy short hair, and from what I saw he had large sweaty hands. When ever the man or boy tried to touch her, it seemed as if there was an invisible force reflecting him. It seems that Jessica was unknowingly protecting herself from scum like the boy, Tom, who only wanted one thing.

Glancing behind me, I spotted the bronze haired man again. He was leaning against the bar watching me. When he saw me looking at him, the man raised his glass and smiled. Maybe he thought he was fooling me as he tried to act human. Gold eyes were a dead give away, not to mention the lack of a heart beat helped too.

"So Bella, how long are you going to be in town?" Jessica spoke up and I was brought out of my inner thoughts.

"Depends." Shrugging I took a sip of my drink. Yum, blood. I closed my eyes as I savored the taste.

"On what?" Stop asking questions!

"If I can finish it."

"What?" Looking into her eyes I compelled her to change the conversation. Soon the humans were talking about their crappy jobs and I went back to scanning the club.

At the main exit stood a Cold One with gold eyes. He was tall and had muscles. Standing next to him was the blond from before. At another exit, there was another vampire that had many scars all over. He was taller than me and had honey blond hair with gold eyes to go with it. With him was a short pixie like girl. Smaller than me, the girl had long black hair and gold eyes. She was dancing around in a short pink and black dress trying to make time fly. Then at the last exit there was a blond man who seemed to radiate good feelings. With him stood a woman with caramel hair and a heart shaped face.

Damn, they have all the exits blocked. From the looks of it, they have the penny head veggie watching me. They may be good, but they're not that good.

After dancing with Mike for an hour, I compelled him to pay attention to Jessica. Once I was able to leave, I made my way to the closet hot bartender.

"What can I do for you?" A man behind the counter spoke up as he dried a glass.

"Do you have pina coladas here by any chance?" I spoke innocently.

"Yes, yes we do." Flashing me a smile, the dark haired bartender got me my drink, but said it was on the house. The fact the it was free, added onto the amount of attraction I felt to him which wasn't that strong.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

Lights flashed many different colors and the music was loud, it's beat seemed to control the crowd. The crazier the beat was, the crazier the humans were. Many bodies touched mine as I downed another drink that happened to have drops of human blood in it. Cold ones were still watching me from their many posts all by the exits.

By now Mike left with Jessica and Angela was with the dark haired guy, Eric, from earlier. Tom, the greasy boy that was with Jessica earlier, was hovering around me. I felt it gave me the right to kill him if he were to lay a finger on me. I wouldn't want to have any of his blood though, I bet it's greasy and nasty like he is.

Being immortal meant that I would be around for a long time, so some small things bore me. And this place was starting to seem boring. I mean I loved all the free drinks and blood, but the people here were all sweaty and disgusting,. Plus being in one place for long was a big no, at least for me it was. So I slipped past all the humans that were trying to get close to me and moved towards the gentle looking Cold Ones.

"Heads up, Carlisle." I heard the bronze haired vamp from before say from across the room. In response, I gave him the finger and continued to walk. So the gentle looking blond vampire is named Carlisle. I guess I should of guessed it would be an old name for an old man.

"Hello Carlisle," I shouted over the music, even though I didn't have to but I kept up my charade. "Goodbye Carlisle." I slipped past him and his vampire speed easily.

Heels clicking on the road, I realized I was smiling. Eh, must be the alcohol. But the footsteps behind me weren't part of my excessive drinking. I knew that the Cullens were following me and I didn't care.

It was all apart of the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Did it meet your expectations? Thoughts?<strong>

**Revieww = Sneak Peek**

**Happy 4th of July, hope ya enjoy fireworks! I do!**

**Pop Rocks = Awesomeness**

**~Summer**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, but ear cuffs are awesome and I have feathers in my hair! :) **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed!  
>To the person with the name Love it, I might post the original version once I finish with this one. Some things are similar to the old one and I don't want it to spoil anything.<strong>

**Any way...enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

The next day I woke up in an hotel room with a dead man in the bed. He was completely drained of blood and I had fun while draining him.

Holding my head up while I looked around I swear I was blinded by something big and sparkly. Checking to make sure that I still had on my necklace so I didn't burn, I slipped out of bed with the sheet around me and saw the bronze haired vampire standing outside in the balcony when the sun was out. Which meant that he was sparkling in public which meant I could kill him now due to him breaking the laws of secrecy. But that would be to easy.

Walking over to the window that separated us, I allowed my mind to creep into his. First thing I heard would be the thoughts of the people in the other hotel rooms, but I quickly tuned that out. Then there were his thoughts.

_What is she doing? Is there spiders around here, I swear there was just one on me! Wait no it's in my head. Gah! _Then there was the image of Edward hitting himself, but he didn't go through with it. Instead he stood there staring at me.

I smirked up at him biding my time before I made my next move.

Dropping the white silky sheet I changed my form in front of him. My face became longer as I grew a beak, I shrunk as my arms became skinny and air efficient. Feet became smaller and webbed, soon I was covered in feathers.

Edward raced to open the door to see if it was just a trick, but instead of just him coming in, I went out the door and into the sky. Leaving the young vampire wide eyed and clueless was a great idea. His face was priceless, I wish I had my camera…oh wait, I have a perfect memory. Mental happy dance!

Let's just hope no one believes him in his coven.

**~*~ Young Forever ~*~**

Standing outside and looking through a glass window, I watched Jessica, the fairy, and Mike interact. Her eyes sparkled as she laughed at something he said and his eyes were gleaming with happiness. I could tell they really liked each other. It was a pity that I would have to kill him when I left town.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought me out of many ideas that would possibly be Mike's gruesome end. Turning around I came face to face with the blond male vampire I saw with the pixie girl.

I took in his features quickly. His honey blond hair would of shined if the sun was out and his golden eyes, starting to darken by the second, scanned me as I was him. I saw many scars all over in the shape of a mouth. Instantly I knew that he was a warrior in some of the vampire wars that I may have had a hand in starting and he has some major skills if he survived.

"What rank are you solider?" I was the first to speak and I enjoyed his reaction. Eyes widened and mouth hanging open. Raising my hand, I closed it for him and waited for his answer.

Minutes went by without an answer and I was slowly losing my patience. Thankfully I wore heels today so I was able to tap my right foot and hear it click on the sidewalk. I quickly read his mind to see what his name was. Jasper Whitlock.

Standing out in the open with the sunlight covered by think clouds, my enhanced hearing allowed me to hear everything as I stared at Jasper. There was a young couple walking across the street whispering to each other, children ran around at the park that was tiny compared to all the other ones I've ever seen, and many more. This was starting to bore me, this stare down between us, so I decided to do something fun.

My eyes widened, pupils dilated, and I was able to reach inside of his weak mind. There weren't any barriers stopping me like there would be if he was a vampire that burnt in the sun and had fangs, well he would stand a few more seconds of resistance than he actually did if he was changed by someone else or something else. "Act like a chicken." After he repeated me, his arms became bent with his hands on his hips so they were his bird wings. He bent down and Jasper's blond head started jerking back and forth as he imitated a chicken. Soon he started to talk like a chicken, that is if chickens talk.

"Good, now go back to the Cullen HQ and you will return to your normal mind set. But you must give them a message for me." I paused watching the Jasper Chicken watch me. " Nod if you understand." He nodded, good. **"You can run but you can't hide."**

Once I made sure that Jasper would do as I said, I turned on my heel and walked into one of the store i was in and onto main street. Smiling once no other vampires were in sight, I let my fangs out and fed on the young man who was working at the cash register. After draining him completely, I took the cash and went on my way.

* * *

><p><strong>I know she was a wimp to run away from Edward like that, but she can't really kill any of them yet for reasons unknown to you...unless you already know.<strong>

**CHICKEN!**

**Here's a quick sneak peek to those who don't usually review. I'm having a nice streak today.**

**Sneak peek:**

The sound of footsteps quickly moving towards made me snap out of the dream world I was just in and I was in the middle of remembering all of the good times I have had in my many years. A wise person once told me it doesn't matter how many breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away.

"Isabella?" A deep voice questioned and I decided that it was time to stand up and meet the visitor.

**Reviews = longer sneak peek**

**~Summer**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, but I am tired due to my lack of sleep due to being busy. YAY! I have a life. But I would NEVER forget you awesome people :)**

**I've been very busy with soccer, but I've found time at night to write :) Has some major bug bites (ew!) and a sunburn (yikes!), I've suffered through major headache that I have right now as I update, but here I am. In ONE piece! Ha beat that mom! She said I wouln't be able to do this, but I did so I won the bet! Plus I love you guys so it wasn't a chore to do this or anything, sorry if I made it sound that way.**

**Hope ya enjoyed the sneak peek and whoever reviewed liked their sneak peek too ;) A new sneak peek at the bottom of this too ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

In the middle of the night when it was dark except for the many stars and the light of the moon, I sat in the middle of an open field. I was waiting, just waiting.

Earlier this morning decided to call someone. This person…well they informed me of a new arrival in this town. A vampire visitor. Being the smart and experienced person I was, I asked the person to contact the new arrival. I wanted to meet up with him so he would know not to mess with the Cullens, that was my job.

The new arrival was coming to a small town that rarely had sunlight to burn a vampire, so I brought a ring that would protect him if need be. I knew it would be a male vampire due to the energy vibrations coming my way due to the knowledge of his arrival.

Sitting with my legs crossed, I meditated in the middle of a meadow that I found. The green grass swayed with the slight breeze. I closed my eyes as my already slow heart beat started to slow even more as I calmed down. Deep breaths in and out. I feel by body finally let lose and want to sleep, but I know I can't. Oh how I longed for the fluffy beds of royalty way back when.

The sound of footsteps quickly moving towards made me snap out of the dream world I was just in and I was in the middle of remembering all of the good times I have had in my many years. A wise person once told me it doesn't matter how many breaths you take, but the moments that take your breath away.

"Isabella?" A deep voice questioned and I decided that it was time to stand up and meet the visitor.

I gracefully stood up, taking my time I straightened any creases in my blue dress. I turned around in the direction of the voice carefully, so I wouldn't get anything on my clothes.

"That's me." The man had long hair that was looked close to my hair but darker and it was wrapped back into a pony tail. His eyes were black, something that must have a story to go along with it because he wasn't a Cold One and he had a heart beat. To my surprise, he was wearing a black robe instead of modern day clothes. Oh and he was tall! Taller than me of course, dang I must be short but not as short as that pixie vampire I saw the other day.

He remained silent, looking me up and down, weighing his options. I guess wearing this dress tonight wasn't the best thing, but I was going to a high school dance tomorrow to pick up some dinner and I needed to fit in. Plus I really didn't feel like going back to Mike's place right now or getting a hold of Angela.

Finally the man in the robe spoke up, "Why am I here? I have things to do." I guess the man didn't think I was worthy of his presence.

"That's the million dollar question, why are you here?"

"I have my reasons." And I don't have any reasons not to kill you, I resisted saying that out loud. I needed him to be on my side, I don't need any enemies so I stretched out my senses. Wrapping around his head, I invisibly penetrated the many supposedly 'strong' barriers, that were meant to keep others out, with out him knowing what was happening. His original name was Just Near but went by Nick now.

"Yes, well you go ahead and do whatever you want as long as you leave certain people alone." Such as the Cullens.

"What would I get in return?" Smart man, ask the right questions.

"This." I held up the ring with the stone that would protect his from the sun, and I saw his eyes widen. "I see you don't have one and I thought that it would be useful to you. As long as you remain loyal to me and respect my wishes, this will be yours."

"How did you get your hands on that?" I heard the disbelief dripping from his voice.

"I know people." Many powerful people. It also helped that I was the one who found the stone.

'So who do I have to leave alone in order to get that? Mike Newton is mine to kill and the Cullens are to remain unharmed until further notice." That spikes his interest, I thought as I watched his posture straighten.

"What are they to you?"

"Apart of the plan." I would take them to Italy and give them to Aro, of course that is before he's dead.

"What plan?" Nope, not answering that question.

"Do we have a deal Nick?" As I spoke his name, he froze for a few minutes. Guess he wasn't expecting that one. Instead of answering, he held out his hand. I took it and firmly shook it, smirking the whole time.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

Impatiently I waited for the phone to ring. Listening to the clock tick just made it longer and more frustrating. Finally it rang and I basically tackled it, but I let it ring a few times before answering to make it seem like I wasn't as eager as I actually was.

"Hello Stefan." Stefan Salvatore, just the one I wanted to talk to. This vampire wasn't a sparkly vampire and from what I heard, his brother and him were victims of Katherine's love game. I met him once, but not his brother (who I heard was dark and hot), when he lost the ring the protected him from the sun and needed a new one, I was the one the veggie sought out. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Depends on the favor." His ragged voice spoke up. I knew what I was about to ask him could possibly kill him, but that was almost apart of the point. One less vampire to worry about.

Dead silence washed over the room, I could feel the anticipation growing before I answered. "I want Aro dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Comments? Review!<strong>

**Anyone watch the World Cup Final between Japan and the USA? I did and it was a really close game, but awesome to watch! I like/love soccer and hope to be good enough to be on the world team and be a sweeper. Maybe one day, but for now I'll stick to playing soccer in school with my friends. :)**

**Review = longer sneak peek ;)**

**Sneak peek:**

Caught up in my thoughts I ran into something warm and soft. Immediately snapping my eyes, I met black eyes with my own.

"My word Nick, you really need to watch where you're going." Why did I revert to speaking politely? I have no clue.

"My apologies Isabella. Where are you off to at this fine hour?"

**~Summer**


	11. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYONE! How's it goin'?**

**Disclaimer - Me no own Twilight. Me no own Vampire Diaries. You read!**

**Haha sorry, cave-women moment :P**

**Thanks for all the reviews, hope to get some more :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

After walking around for an hour, I finally found a pay phone to use that wasn't anywhere around any civilization. I dialed a new number and waited for the man to answer.

"Hello?" Ah, stupid blond man.

"Mike? This is Bella."

"Oh hey, I've been looking for you. After all you kind of disappeared the other night."

"Yeah, that's why I was calling. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me tonight in Seattle."

"Of course, what time?"

"10, I'll be waiting at Applebees." Then I hung up, putting the dirty phone back on the stand. After that I took out some hand sanitizer and used it to get all the human germs off my hands. Usually I was fine, but the area I was in right now was basically a sick bed, anyone that came to live here would eventually become sick and die, you could smell it in the air.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

The smell of grease filled the air as I opened the wooden door and I resisted scrunching my nose but it was hard. The smell of grease wasn't just coming from the food but from the people eating that food too. Why did I pick this place? Oh yeah because it's in the public eye and I want to see how much these humans know how to deal with a vampire.

Mike saw me before I saw him, I was to busy muttering to myself how nasty humans can be, and he brought me over to a table towards that back with less people around. Thankfully the smell decreased back where we were and I finally noticed the scene in front of me.

The blond haired man named Mike was in a suit, there were candles on the table, it was dark back where we were and we were basically alone. I guess he was expecting some fancy date, but if that was the case then we would of gone some place else. When he took my hand in his, I almost snapped his wrist but we were interrupted by our server who asked us what we wanted to drink.

"Diet Pepsi." I answered and Mike asked for Sprite.

Once the red head server was gone, I turned back to my meal of the day. I got up out of my hair and slowly made my way towards Mike, only to sit of his lap. I could feel his excitement thinking of other things that what I was, as I lowered my mouth onto his neck. Finding the place where the pulse was the strongest was very easy. I kissed the spot once before pulling away far enough to let my fangs extend, then I went in for the kill.

Walking away that night, I left a body with a little bit of blood, which was unusual for me, and blood gushing all over. Luckily there was none on me and I was able to slip out unnoticed. Opening up the wooden door, I looked back and saw the red head server bringing the drinks towards the table I was previously at. Unable to hold back the laughter, I was smiling the whole way back to Forks as I looked for a new kill.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

I closed my eyes half way there and remembered the good old days. I loved when I use to have to ride a horse everywhere, especially when it was a vampire horse. Now we have these things call cars and they smell horrible most of the time. The dresses that were once simple became more complicated as time went on before they became simple again. I actually loved those puffy dresses that I got to wear as royalty at one point or another.

Caught up in my thoughts I ran into something warm and soft. Immediately snapping my eyes, I met black eyes with my own.

"My word Nick, you really need to watch where you're going." Why did I revert to speaking politely? I have no clue.

"My apologies Isabella. Where are you off to at this fine hour?"

"Just taking a walk and admiring the beauty of the night." And walking away from a kill.

Nick just happened to lean towards me and sniff. What the freak? Who sniffed someone? "You smell of blood, what happened?"

"Let's just say you have one less part of the deal to worry about." Then I backed up al little bit and went around the tall dark man. "See you around." Stalking off into the dead of night could be dangerous, if you were a human but if you were a vampire, it was just a daily occurrence that we enjoyed and made the most of.

Just then my cell phone started to right. The chorus of a Britney Spears song blasted loudly in the dark silent night. The footsteps behind me stopped and I'm willing to bet Nick was listening for my reaction and would listen to the phone call.

"Yes." I answered.

"Isabella, we have a problem. I won't be able to complete the task you asked of me," Stefan spoke up over the phone. I stayed silent waiting for him to continue. "My brother just arrived and he is reeking havoc on the town, threatening exposure. Plus Katherine is back." I'm coming for that girl once my job here is done.

"No worries Stefan. I'll help you with your problem, just be patience." Then snapping the breakable phone closed, I continued on my way. I needed to phone a few people and fast if I wanted to get to Mystic Falls in time to finish off the bitch who stole my man.

* * *

><p><strong>pLeAsE rEvIeW! fReE LoNgEr SnEaK pEeK! iF yOu UnDeRsTaNd HoW mY bRaIn WoRkS YoU GeT a CoOkIe! MeNTaLly Of CoUrSe! :P<strong>

**Sorry it's shorter than usualy, had to leave it there for dramatic effect. Any thoughts?**

**Sneak Peek:**

"Why are you doing this to us?" Alice asked from where she sat, her pale head surrounded by short black spikes still in her hands.

"I was asked to do this task awhile ago and now I have better things to do. I want Aro dead, even if he is one of my many children." I paused waiting for their reaction. "He wants you, if I bring you to Italy I can get close enough to dispose of him."

~**Summer**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, but I know that fezzes are cool and Doctor Who has new episodes starting in 12 days :P**

**Only 2 reviews! Yikes...so no sneak peek at the end and only get one if you review. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

One can only be as patient as long as they are willing to wait. Which is definitely not me, because I didn't like waiting but I knew it was required to survive.

Slowly walking on the pavement and onto the grass, my heels were silent as they touched down and I easily made my way towards the Cullen Household. The real trouble came with the river that I would have to cross, running water was pure and burned vampire even if they were old like me, but I overcame it by blurring across and not giving it a chance to affect me.

Eventually I arrived to a modern day house with fresh flowers that made it smell nice around here and many glass windows. I could hear all movement inside stop as I stepped onto the paved drive way. With loud clicks fallowing me making the occupants inside the house nervous which was the desired effect , I walked up the wooden stairs and onto the porch.

No one bothered to open the door, so I grasped the gold handle and pushed it open. With no creaks or squealing or even a sound like there usually was when you opened an old door, it opened and there was no resistance when it came to entering due to everyone here was apart of the undead.

After one step onto the hardwood floor, I blurred up around the house to find the family in the living room. They were all crouching and snarling at me. Smiling, my shiny white teeth showed but they were lacking the fangs, I was the first to speak, "Ah, I see you got my message from Jasper."

The short pixie named Alice, I got her name from Jasper's memories that one time when I riffled through his mind, growled and two of the males had to hold her back. "You bitch! How dare you mess with my husband's mind!" The fact that she was reacting this way just happened to make my smile widen.

Stepping closer to her and onto the carpet, the sound of my heels faded and I looked into her eyes. "The fact that you sparkle, Little Pixie, means that I have every right to do whatever I wish to you." My eyes dilated, I easily got into her mind and showed her the scene where I created the Cold Ones. So much information at consumed at one, she instantly grasped her head and falling back, Alice slipped from the hold of her so called 'brothers' whispering over and over to herself how impossible what I showed her was. From besides Alice, penny-head-stalker-dude other wise known as Edward gasped as he took it in and soon he was crashing down to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" The blond that I ran into the club screeched as she tried to claw me. Carlisle held her back, hoping to keep the situation peaceful but she was able to cut open my cheek.

Snapping my head to the side blood oozed out for a second or two before healing. I swear the room froze as fresh skin covered the cut before you knew it and I was as good as new. Whipping my head back, my eyes started to get dark and veins appeared all over my face around my darkened eyes. Opening my mouth white, sharp and pointy needles also known as fangs appeared. Hissing like a true vampire would, I blurred even faster than what I did earlier, ending up behind the blond.

"Sweet dreams." I whispered before sticking a dark into her neck that was filled with vervain. A long time ago I discovered that vervain which decapitates young vampire, which I am immune to now after many years have passed, stuns cold ones for a week depending on the dose. Of course I am the only one who knows this. Once the blond was peacefully on the ground. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Why are you doing this to us?" Alice asked from where she sat, her pale head surrounded by short black spikes still in her hands.

"I was asked to do this task awhile ago and now I have better things to do. I want Aro dead, even if he is one of my many children." I paused waiting for their reaction. "He wants you, if I bring you to Italy I can get close enough to dispose of him."

"But why us?" The gentle looking vampire with caramel colored curly locks of hair asked. I could see the rest of the clan, other than the one sleeping, all holding back from possibly attacking me.

"You're the largest clan that they've seen in awhile. A powerful one too…" I started to pace back and forth. "Of course you won't be harmed, if I can help it." I stopped moving when I heard paws landing softly on the dampened dirt out in the forest.

Moving towards one of the big windowed walls, I scanned the area. What stood out like a bright beacon was the lone black wolf standing within the green boundaries of the forest. The wolf was the size of a horse and it's eyes looked full of knowledge and they looked similar to human eyes, which believe that the wolf was apart of the supernatural.

"I'm in." The muscular man said. "Any chance to take Aro out is worth the risk."

"Leave us alone after this and you have a deal." Peacemaker Carlisle said at the same time when Emmett spoke up.

"Brilliant," I smiled brilliantly with emotion this time as I turned to look at them. "Here's your tickets and I'll meet you outside the Castle. Have a nice evening Cullens." I said the last part in a sing song voice as I turned, leaving the tickets on the coffee table, and blurred out of the house full of windows.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

Simply walking around the town alone in the dark was a wonderful thing to do. Especially if a pack of horse sized wolves decide to join the fun. The sound of heavy paws hitting the dampened forest floor joined the sound of my heels on the pavement. They got louder as more paws joined in and they got closer to me.

I heard one right behind me eventually and didn't bother turning around while it fallowed me. But as it went to lunge, I swirled around just in time for the thing to knock me onto the ground. Good thing it wasn't face first. I closed my eyes upon contact and smiled at the pain. It meant that I was alive to some degree.

When the brown eyes that belong to me opened, I met huge white teeth in a wolf's mouth bared at me. "Yikes." I commented as I looked down at myself. Being pinned down by a horse/wolf with their legs all over me, I was able to figure a way to take it down.

Whipping my hands around, I gripped one of the legs and applied pressure. In return the black thing whined and loosened it's grip on me. Seeing an opportunity, I took it. Forcing my body forward, I was propelled and blurred around. But then I was surrounded by even more creatures that looked like wolves but they were to big to not be supernatural.

Backing up, I came into contact with a weapon that pulsed with life. A stake.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun!<strong>

**No sneak peeks unless you review...muhahahahah! Soooo Review :D**

**~Summer**


	13. Chapter 12

Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. Especially to the anonymous reviewer, _**JadedxDamon**_, that review means the world to me...I absolutely loved it.

Then to _**daniii190**_, I was unable to send you your sneak peek because you disabled private messaging.

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries but I do own a purple bean bag chair, my feet, a balloon and a piece of cheese :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

I froze upon contact. A stake, to the back. A wooden stake was powerful enough to kill a vampire especially if it was to be applied to the heart. Vervain was a close second to wood, but wood was a living thing and burned the undead. Directly applied to my heart, being as old as I am, takes hours before it will kill me. Hours. Not minutes or even seconds. If I was lucky enough I could heal enough to take it out before it did any major damage.

But could I chance it? Yes, yes I could.

I whipped around and went to grab the wooden tool, but was distracted by the young tan boy who had major abs. Not letting that stop me, I was able to get a hold of the thing and stab it into those beautiful abs. Such a waste of looks, I couldn't help but think as he fell to the ground.

Grabbing a hold of the closet wolf coming at me, I wrapped my arms around the massive body and started crushing the ribs. A pack member immediately came to the rescue, but this time it came at me with claws. Easily digging into my side, the sharp claws sank into my flesh causing my sweet and powerful blood to come flowing out. The gray wolf that attacked me stayed where he was while another wolf, which I didn't catch the color of, joined in.

Being held down my two massive fur balls my attention was else where and I didn't notice the man who just appeared, not the one from before but he still had abs, and put a stake straight into my stomach. I just growled and hissed at the wolves as I waited for whatever they had in store.

"Bravo!" I heard a deep voice exclaim, fallowed by some clapping. "My, my Isabella who knew you were so weak?" Snapping my head in the direction that the sounds came from and met a pair of pure black eyes.

"Nick." I hissed and in return the man with the stake twisted it.

"Klaus requests your presence." The tall dark haired man said and I saw him playing with some major cash. I couldn't help but freeze when I heard the mention of Klaus. Last time I saw him was over a century ago and I told him I never wanted to see him again.

My anger was magnified along with my strength. How dare he return! Who is he to send these things after me, especially after he broke my heart from some blond bitch of a vampire. I hope when I kill him he goes to the fieriest pits of hell.

Feeling my strength return at a fast pace, I was able to shake off the wolves. Kicking the man where it really hurts, I stood up once I removed the stake from my body. With the clothes ripped and stained in blood, my body started to heal itself quicker than quick. "I don't think so," I help up my hand and with my mind called back the stone ring. His hand was lifted towards me and soon the thing was in my hand. "If Klaus wishes to see me, he can come get me. Oh and Nick," Scowling, I spit blood onto the road, "I won't hesitate to kill both of you."

Fading into the shadows, I decided now was the perfect time to leave the state.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

Sitting high in the forest with branches close enough to hit the back of my head, I played the piece of white oak, one of the strongest types of wood and could kill the strongest vampires except for me, that I just recently found in someone's basement. I knew it would immediately take out Klaus, he was a child after all.

Could I kill Klaus? Yes.

Do I want to kill Klaus? Yes and no. I loved him at one point but he betrayed me and I wanted revenge.

If only I could go back in time, when everything was fine. Klaus and I were once happily in love. So why would he go off to some child when that was the opposite of the culture of that time period? Was it instinct from when he was human? Possibly he just got tired of me. But I never tired of him. I loved hearing him talk, complain about the humans, sing to me as we watched the night sky glitter away and I loved dancing with him.

I became hard and cold over the years just to prevent being hurt again. Hurting others and causing them pain was fun. It was so fun that I continued to do it. Manipulating other caused me to rejoiced. Once upon a time those things would of gotten to me through my conscience.

Sliding the wood lightly across the palm of my left hand, a thin line of dark blood appeared. If it was this easy to harm a vampire with this wood, then Klaus would be gone in no time.

Lips curving up, in a smirk, I moved my eyes to look up at the sky without moving my head. I slipped off the branch that my butt was on and fell towards the ground. That is until I transformed into a white feathered swan with the white oak clutched in my beak.

I needed Klaus dead before I did anything else, I wouldn't allow myself to be toyed and I refused to have my heart be broken again by him.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

Stepping foot in Mystic Falls, I couldn't help but shiver as a wave of power hit me. Immediately I knew there was a power sink around here and that I would have to stop there sooner or later, preferably soon. There were green trees beyond the town perimeter, after all the buildings of course. I can see why there are so many vampires here, perfect hunting ground in the forest. Hikers, campers, drunks, little children and maybe even more easy prey would stumble through there.

"Now Stefan, where would you be?" I mused aloud as I stood in what was obviously the main part of the town. Small stores were all around and I saw many people go into a bar/restaurant that went by the name of The Grill.

Out of no where I heard the sound of fast footsteps and when I turned around I could see a flash of gold and brown. What I saw was a dark haired man running with a blond girl on his back. The dark haired man's eyes were green and his hair wasn't _that_ dark, it was more like a dirty blond head of hair. It was Stefan. I smiled, waiting for him to see me.

Of course a animal diet dulls the senses, so I guess I can understand why he went straight into The Grill and didn't notice me. Maybe I could go in there and have a drink or two while I wait to be seen. I mean c'mon my power is easy enough to sense as a newbie, how could an old man not?

Leaning against a record machine, I must of look off because everyone that was human must have looked at me at least once or twice. Surely the bartender looked at me, more than once I might add and it seemed that he was enjoying the view. I know this because I didn't even have to compel him to give me a free drink.

It also helped that young men were sending drinks my way to. I would have to thank the youth of this place by not going on a killing rampage.

"So what's a powerful vampire like you doing in a place like this?" A deep and dark voice asked. A male figure that was taller than me stepped out of the shadows and close enough that no human would hear us, a pair of striking dark blue met mine. A cocky yet amused smirk covered the face that went with those amazing blue eyes.

"Well I could ask you the same thing, couldn't I? Did you find love, is that what did it in for you?" Nice, way to hit below the belt. I was able to see that it effected him because his eyes flashed before they darkened once again.

Instead of speaking to me, the man walked away from me and towards the bar. I suppose he couldn't handle what he dished out. Well I guess this should be a learning experience for a few vampires around here, they can finally learn how to take finally take their medicine that they've been refusing all this time.

Look out Mystic Falls, Isabella has finally arrived.

**~*~ Revenge is Not For The Lighthearted ~*~**

Walking slowly in the middle of the road with the stars high and bright in the sky, I enjoyed the scenery while stalking my prey at the same time.

Up ahead stumbled a couple of people that shouted loudly into the night while waving glass bottles around. The tallest was leaning onto the shortest. Obviously they were drunk.

I darted behind one tree to the other a few times when instincts set in and the mortals would look behind them, but that only happened a few times. My footsteps were silent due to the lack of heels due the hunger within me, I couldn't risk them getting spooked and alerting someone else to my presence. Stopping in the middle of the road, one of them lowered themselves down onto the pavement. I took that as my chance to eat.

Blurring up behind the one who was standing up with my fangs out, sinking them into soft flesh my mouth was assaulted by the sweet taste of the thing that allows creatures of live, as the human yelled out. Blood all red and juicy filled my body, I was filled with life. That is until some tackled me, I still brought the human with me to the ground though.

Snapping the vertebrae of the human as I landed, I pushed out with my mind and into the mind of the person who attached me, mentally pushing back, the person went flying back off me. Hissing while standing up, I saw that it was the man dressed in black from earlier.

I spat at him before turning around, picking up the body still filled with warm blood, and fading into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Dun! Isabella Vs Damon...who do you think will win? <strong>

**Reviews Please! It can be a late birthday present because my birthday was 6 days ago...anyway please review!**

**Sneak peek are up for grabs**

**~Summer**


	14. Chapter 13

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries but I just went back to school today (FUN! not)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short, I just felt the need to update and this is all that I had written (Gotta love split second decisons)**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

It was child's play to ditch the body. Just leave it outside in a dumpster with a knife, that could be easily found in a restaurant, in the person's heart.

Slipping my hand into some random lady's purse, I picked up the make up bag. Pulling out a purple backed mirror, I checked to make sure that there was no blood anywhere. Blood meant life, immortality and power. To humans it showed you were injured, you injured someone or you're a killer on the loose.

Fluffing my hair back, after shaking all the dirt out of it from wrestling a bear for the heck of it, and touched up my lipstick. My wonderful lips were all smudged because I was feeding, thank god that was one of the only few of the no worries I had when it came to sating the thirst.

With a flick of the wrist and loosening my grip, the mirror and the make up bag went flying away from me.

Glancing behind me to make sure that I wasn't being fallowed, I sat that there was that guy dressed in black from earlier, he was the one I messed with earlier at the Grill and he was just a child. My lips twitched as I fought off a smirk and continued to walk towards the more populated place.

Let the games begin young vampire, time to get over whatever bitch broke your heart.

**~*~ Young Forever ~*~**

"Stefan Salvatore," I said/sang as I stepped into his room through his balcony. Unfortunately he wasn't alone, there was the blond from earlier in bed with him. Yelping in surprise, they had to cover up with the white sheet that just happened to be under them.

The vampire I was looking for cleared his throat while sitting up. "Isabella, what are you doing here?"

Stepping farther into the room, I picked up one of the many books off the bookshelf. Flipping through it on particular page caught my eye, a portrait of Katherine. Piercing blue eyes stared at me with a face that was framed by long golden locks.

Once I saw enough of the girl that stole my lover from me once upon a time I snapped the book closed and spun on my heel to look at the couple. Imagine my surprise when I saw the in the bed looked exactly like Katherine Pierce.

Every thing in me froze in a second before anyone could even blink and I stretched out my mind. The girl was human, she knows who Katherine is and where she might possible be.

"Human, tell me….where is your double ganger?" I cocked my head to the side while looking at her. Tense muscles were a dead give away to how nervous she was.

"Sh-She's around town somewhere plotting against us." The blond human stuttered at the beginning before becoming confident in her answer.

"Isabella, leave her out of this," Stefan pleaded from his spot under the white sheet.

My eyes landed on the vervain necklace on the girl's throat. No compulsion on her….unless she were to 'accidentally' miss place it. "Good, then you can help. Now get dressed."

I didn't have to wait long. The human was dressed and all dolled up to go out around town, the young vampire was all moody because I was putting his girl in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>I would never walk in on someone like that, well maybe I would depending on the person...Any way, What do ya think?<strong>

**Once again I apoligize on the shortness, I just decided to post it even though it wansn't done.**

**Please Review**

**Review = Sneak Peek (Once I write it :P)**

**~Summer**


	15. Chapter 14

**Young Forever (Rewritten)**

By Summer

**Happy Halloween! My hair is blue!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries or Twilight, but I know that fezzes are cool**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Across the room is where the blond stood with her vampire, pool sticks in their hand and smiles on their faces. The sight was beautiful, but we weren't here to have fun.

Our job was simple, make it seem like everything was fine, normal and like we didn't suspect anything. This was all to draw out our target from hiding, we wanted the bitch alive but dead at the same time. She was going to suffer before it came time to for me to pull out her heart. In fact she would begging me to end it sooner rather than later in the time line we call life.

Katherine, the person who the human looks exactly like, was a dead vampire still walking. A bounty would be put out for her head if I didn't find her soon, but I would be the one to kill her. I don't want any loose ends from my past coming to haunt me.

A ringing of the disposable cellular device I picked up the other day so I could keep on contact with those who were all apart of the game, broke my concentration of probing the minds of those around us.

"Yes." I was definitely not in the mood for bad news

"Bella?" The pixie-like vampire who was apart of the Cullens asked. "It's Alice."

"What do you need Sparkles?"

"We're where you told us to be, Italy. The million dollar question is, where are _you_."

Oh no, she did not just talk to me like that. "Watch your tone child." I snapped. "Unlike you, death isn't as easy for me….and my whereabouts are none of your concern." Stupid pixie probably got the number from a vision.

"But-" I cut off whatever Tinker Bell was going to say by snapping the phone closed and turned back my attention to the couple made up of a human and vampire. I sure hope Stefan knows what he's doing.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

After a day filled with unsuccessful stake out, Stefan and Elena retired to the bedroom very early to work on…other activities. While I on the other hand, took my time exploring the house that Stefan lived in.

There were many lavished bedrooms with commutable beds, from what I could see they all had silk sheets on them. A refrigerator on the main floor that was filled with human food, a freezer in the basement filled with blood packets from the hospital and there were prisons that were designed to hold vampires. Vervain burned me from the second I stepped into one of the rooms.

Suddenly the small hairs that were apart of me stood up and that just happened to be when a door slammed shut behind me. Not even a second went by before I was by the door. The man dressed in black was there with a smirk plastered onto his gorgeous face.

"I never got your name, what was it again?" I asked and his face blanked for a minute before returning to the smirk but he stayed quiet. "Isn't it proper etiquette to introduce yourself to the lady before you lock her up?"

His lip twitched as he considered his options. Keep me locked up in this supposedly death trap for vampires, or let me out. If I were him I would of left the person there to die, but then again no one else is me. The man dressed in black spun on his heel as walked away, I saw the key in his hands.

Grabbing a hold of the bars that covered the window in the door, my hands started to sizzle slightly, and bend them apart. The sound of metal tearing could be hear all around, reaching down I unlocked it and before you knew it I was free, all in the matter of seconds.

"Now that way to easy," I smiled as the man whirled around to look at me. Before he could make a move, I had him in a choke hold up against the wall. A tingling sensation went throughout the area that was in contact with him. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Bella. Now who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore." Stefan's brother. No wonder why he looked so delectable before he opened his mouth and stupid comments came flying out. I let go of him slowly, couldn't be to careful around an angry vampire.

"Tell you brother and his human to be ready for tomorrow."

Slamming the door to the hotel room, I leaned back against it and pressed my hand against my chest, where my heart was racing. That was Damon.

The Damon I heard so much about, the badass vampire who does nothing but fallow his brother around and leave destruction wherever he goes. He was the one who was still in love with his creator, who just happened to be the person to take Klaus from me. Katherine had been busy, but that would soon come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for ready my lovely readers. Now I get to wash the blue out of my hair for tomorrow...Happy Halloween. Never to old to dress up and go trick or treating...free candy baby.<strong>

**Review = Sneak peeks**

**Sorry for the long wait**

**~Summer**


	16. Chapter 15

**Happy Thanksgiving! What are you guys thankful for?**

**I'm thankful for all my reviewers, you guys are awesome. To my readers, you guys are a great help and I'm so thankful for you guys too.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I saw Breaking Dawn Part 1 and it was Awesome! I DON'T own Twilight or The Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

The Masquerade Ball that the Mayor's wife host each year was rapidly approaching. Of course I was attending and I hoped that Klaus would too. After all I did send some kind of message to him, giving him a time and place to meet me.

I knew he was here in Mystic Falls because I saw him exploring town one day. No one knew any of this because I didn't inform them of this strategic move in the game of life

Just Recently Katherine had made an appearance when I was off arranging things with Alice over the phone. The Cullens would stay in Europe for now, they were extremely mad at me for doing this but wouldn't go against me.

Katherine wanted to play games and now was the perfect time. She appeared in Elena's room one night and told her to back off of her man. Apparently Katherine had claimed Stefan as her own and wouldn't stand to see her double ganger with him.

So I had a feeling she would appear tonight as well.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

Ditching my usual red attire, I decided to go with a midnight blue dress for the night. Ending before my knees, strapless and it flared around me when I twirled around, it hugged my body in all the right places. The dress showed enough skin, but enough to be modest which was not my style but I loved this dress for some reason.

Perhaps it was the return of my lover was the reason for my sudden change.

I spent the day getting ready with the human girl Elena. I let her curl my hair sense she wasn't going. Apparently the human wasn't feeling well, but I had a feeling that the brothers were planning something, I had been avoiding them so I wasn't in on their more recent schemes.

My mask was made of silk and was fitted perfectly to my face, no need to have it tied to my head. I just needed to put it on and it would stick, if I needed to take it off all I needed to do it was pull it off. The mask was the same color as my dress, but it had crystal embellishments.

A diamond necklace adorned my slender neck, there was a ring made of the blue stone I found the same day I met Klaus on my right hand, I had my long nails freshly manicured and my hair was in waves that fell down my back. Stilettos cradled my feet comfortably as well as add to my height as I stood up and admired myself in the mirror.

My eyes were outlined in black and that was all my make up for the night. The body in the mirror looked fabulous for a creature of my age. Dark locks framed my face as I slipped on my mask, my clutch and slipped a bag of blood into it.

I calmly walked into the forest and made my way to the Lockwood estate with sure footing. I was confident I looked as good as I did when I left when I arrived.

A white house was lighted up and music was blasting, the party was already in full swing.

When I arrived at the door a woman with dark hair opened the door, I assume she was the host because when she invited me in I had no problems entering the house. Immediately I spotted Damon across the room, his dark eyes met mine and I was reminded of when he tried to lock me up.

I nodded in his direction in acknowledgement before moving towards the kitchen to prepare my drink. Thankfully no one noticed me, the staff was paying attention to making sure that the party went smoothly and I was able to transfer the blood from the bag to a glass cup. Luckily it looked like wine, so I wouldn't necessarily be questioned about it, but if I was there was always compulsion.

**~*~Young Forever~*~**

I stepped outside hoping to find some sort of darkness to hide in while I wait for things to play out, but instead I see Katherine on the dance floor with Stefan.

I can tell it's Katherine because when I left Elena's house she had fuzzy pink slippers and comfy clothes on. There was no way she could possibly look that good, as the lady or as I like to call thing did in that short time period it took for me to get here with her being human an all. Not to mention I saw her glance in my direction when the aroma of my intoxicating beverage journeyed her way, so that was a major tip off that she wasn't human.

The vampire what had been helping me try to hunt her down, Stefan Salvatore, did nothing to warn or inform me about this new installment of the game. He be losing it or something because instead of killing her like we planned, he was dancing with her.

For some reason that couldn't explain, I didn't want to go and confront her alone. I guess I wanted an audience to see me take down that evil creature. Suddenly feeling the need to retreat, I took a step back and bumped into a something or someone that was hard.

I started to apologize as I turned to look at who I ran into but who I saw took my breath away. He was a gorgeous as the last time I saw him and my memory definitely didn't do him justice.

"Klaus," I exhaled slowly as I took in his appearance. Never in a million years would I ever think that he would be standing in front of me after I threatened his life. Klaus was always one that valued survival over everything else.

His hair was shorter but still blond and beautiful, his eyes sparkled with emotion and I could feel myself fall for him all over again before I reminded myself how we came to this point. He cheated on me, but he looked delectable in a black suit, white short and a tie that matched my dress perfectly made it easy to forget about that, temporarily of course. His beautiful face was covered by a black mask that was simple and yet fitted him perfectly.

I couldn't help but smile up at him and we both to a step closer simultaneously. Soon his lips met mine and I was reminded of why we were together for so long. God I really missed this. Of course we didn't go to far, we just swapped saliva for awhile due to being in public. But I'm sure if we were alone, it would of gone much farther than what it did. Damn hormones.

* * *

><p><strong>Thought? Responses? Did she handle Klaus the right way?<strong>

**Sorry couldn't help myself, in my mind Klaus isn't the one on The Vampire Diaries TV show but some other dude. I don't have a picture os specifically what he looks like, but just leave it to the imagination.**

**Reviews = Sneak Peeks**

**~Summer**


	17. Chapter 16

**Well this is the last chapter, OF THE YEAR! Lol, almost got ya there didn't I?**

**Anyway sorry to those who reviewed and I never responded, I didn't have a chapter for ya until now. Hope ya don't hate me.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Waiting for the Ball to drop…AHHHH! 2012 BABY! - **

**Chapter 16**

Klaus and I finally pulled away from each other when someone cleared their throat. I pitied the lost of contact and I partly regretted my previous actions. Realizing where I was and who I was with, I quickly retracted my limbs from around the other figure and stepped away from him. I made a mistake, a huge one at that. Letting me feelings get in the way might have just possibly ruined myself, my image and my legacy.

Originally I planned on killing him when I laid my eyes on him, but clearly I couldn't do that.

The person who cleared their throat was Damon, the blue eyes savior of the night. A mischief gleam in his eye alerted me to the fact he was up to something and the amused smirk on his face told me he was up to something and still found my situation funny.

"I hate to interrupt, but I was wondering if Isabella would dance with me?" Damon's voice was smooth and confident.

I looked back at my past lover, asking him the silent question about him staying here in Fells Church till we got a chance to talk. He nodded his head slightly and I accepted Damon's offer.

We flew across the floor, Damon and I, as we did a complex waltz all around the room. I saw many masked people were gawking at us, I laughed internally and Damon gave a small smirk at me. I don't think any of them had even seen this type of waltz and was completely mesmerized by it. I saw Klaus watching us, his eyes clouded with jealousy, at our dance routine or how close we are to each other I don't know, I feel somewhat free in this dance, my dress twirled all around and was the dance was an easy distraction but I couldn't help it when my thoughts drifts back to Klaus. Damon was silent as I stared off into space while the music played. I had a lot on my mind, hopefully he understood that because I didn't talk much.

Klaus is back and I should kill him now, right where he stands. But my curiosity got the best of me. I truly want to know why he returned, after all Klaus is the one that left me all those years ago. Could he truly love me? Or was this a move for power? Most likely a power play, but I would go along with it…for now.

When the music ended, Damon pulled me close and whispered lowly in my ear, "Be careful." His beautiful ice blue eyes looked deeply into mine before he simply let go of me and disappeared into the crowd.

I was lonely for only a few minutes because Katherine decided that she would join me soon after Damon left. "Here," the brunette vampire who ruined my life awhile ago said as she handed me a bottle of the best wine in the house.

"What do you want, Petrova?" No way was I in the mood to deal with this one.

"Good to see you know who I am, Isabella." I wanted to smack that smug smile off her face.

"Of course I would, it was nice talking to you but I have many things to do tonight." I started to turn to walk away, but she just had to speak up.

"Such as hooking up with Klaus?"

"Goodbye Katherine."

"So it's true."

"I said goodbye Katherine." I turned around to face her quickly. Faster than I can remember moving in a long time, I plunged my hand into her chest. Through cloth and flesh, my hand returned with a black heart clutched in it. The body shriveled, the glow in her eyes faded and sure enough, Katherine was dead. "That was easy." Grabbing the bottle of wine, I opened it and the first thing I noticed in it was the heavy scent of vervain. The bitch was trying to poison me!

**- You guys are probably reading this in 2012, unless you get within the next hour. Love ya guys so much. Now back to the Party! WOOT WOOT! I can't believe I stepped away for a second to update, jeeze I must LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Thanks 2011! This has been a great year, even if it's had it downs too (p.s. writer block!) **

**I don't know where I'm going with this story right now, Ideas would be wonderful. I want this to be your story, so you can control some of what goes on. Hopefully ****people will review with some id****eas and then there will be a ****poll up for these ideas****. The ones that get the most votes will happen. See I'm smarticles **

**Check out my other stories in the mean time**

**LOVE YA ALL!**

**~Summer**


End file.
